narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge for Takeshi: Hikaru, Seireitou, and Minkai vs. Ikasoruke
Previously: An Inner Hollow's Power: Ikasoruke's Revenge The Battle Begins Hikaru sighed as he looked on his former inner hollow. "So you kill the kid because he got in your way? Or is it because he shot you down like everyone else?" Seireitou smirked, "That sounds about right." Ikasoruke spat and said, "He got in my way, so now he's dead." Hikaru chuckled and said, "I am in a really bad mood today." He then disappeared, and slashed through Ikasorukes arm. "And I really feel like cleansing this planet of your scourge." Ikasoruke smiled evilly, and slashed Hikaru across his back, sending him plummeting to the ground below. He then said, "After I'm through with you, I'll defile your body, and rape that bitch of a granddaughter of yours." He then felt each of his limbs being pulled off, and Multiple sword slashes across his front and back. Hikaru looked at Ikasoruke with hate and disgust in his eyes. He then shouted at the hollow, "NEVER TALK ABOUT SENNA LIKE THAT!!!" A large serpent appeared underneath Ikasoruke. "Tuh....good one" Minkai said, leaning against Kunkiri. The basilik coiled around Ikasoruke's neck and upper torso, crushing all of his ribs and snapping his neck. Ikasoruke was motionless for a moment, but then he started to cackle maniacally. Seireitou looked over at Hikaru and said, "Dude, you have one seriously messed up hollow." Hikaru sighed, "Tell me about it." Ikasoruke snarled and said, "This pain...this suffering...I finally feel it. I feel so..." He then broke away from the snake's grip. "ALIVE!!!" Minkai smiled and grabbed Kunkiri's handle. "Interesting." Minkai grabbed Kunkiri with both his hands now, causing the surroundings to distort. small sparks apppeared in places. "I havent had a good fight in ages. Don't dissapoint me." Minkai said mockingly. He hit the ground with Kunkiri. The ground didvided, causig Ikasoruke to fall. Ikasoruke stood and said, "You stupid drunk, you don't get it. I can feel pain, but it won't immobilize me. I can withstand all physical attacks. Try something else." A ring appeared below Ikasoruke "First Circle - Limbo." and with those words, everyone dissapeared and was transported to Limbo. "You asked for it" Minkai said, walking up to Ikasoruke in mid air. From another direction, another Minkai said "Welcome to Limbo." while also in mid air. Ikasoruke looked around and said, "So this is the midway to Hell..." He smirked and licked his lips, "Fun." Hikaru sighed and said, "Minkai was really stupid this time. The more Hell Energy that Ikasoruke is around, the stronger he is. I hope Minkai has a plan." Seireitou stared, "As if that Drunk can think of anything. He should just go hump a rock and leave it to us." he replied, as he looked back to Hikaru, "I say we holy-fy this bastard and end it." Hikaru smirked and said, "Yeah, but I want to see how Minkai fares. It might be interesting to see how he can berserk his way outta this one." A third Minkai came over to Ikasoruke. "Hell energy? There is no energy here. Nothing." Minkai stated. "Limbo is a plain connected only to my blade. I control all that happens here. Our battle now goes by my rules." Minkai's voice roared from above ominously. "Any tiny amount of energy left goes to me." Seireitou yawned, pulling out a sake bottle, "Want some?" offering it to Hikaru. "Sure, thanks," He pulled out a small clay cup and put poured some of the sake into the cup. He drank then said, "You do know that Minkai is screwed right?" Ikasoruke smirked and said, "You, in control Minkai? What a joke." Ikasoruke began to exude a horrific black aura. "I am not affected by this petty dimension of yours. And, my energy comes from others hate. You are exuding massive amounts of Hell Energy, it's not even funny." He then disappeared, and reappeared, with his sword in hand, and blood on the blade. As one Minkai fell dead, several more surrounded Ikasoruke. The Minkais all raised their Kunkiri. "Hate? Seireitou-kohai and Kurosaki are far too soft to truly hate anything. As for me, I enjoy hatred. I cancell myself out. and any leftover energy YOUR getting.." All of the Kunkiris blades slit between the flesh and blade parts, creating a gaping mouth. The surrounding energy was absorbed nearly instantly. "..I'll take first." one Minkai stated somewhat gleefuly. Ikasoruke cackled and said, "That's your weakness...YOUR HATE!!!" Ikasoruke sliced through all the Minkai's, releasing a horrid wave of energy. He looked around to locate the next Minkai, but he couldn't find him. Minkai walked up to Ikasoruke. "All you're doing is wasting your energy. This isnt some stupid genjutsu. Its another dimmension, and I am the only way back to reality." Minkai said maliciously. Ikasoruke smirked and said, "I like fighting like a Berserker..." An evil energy began to exude from him. "BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER TO BACK IT UP!!!" He gut punched Minkai, and slammed him into the ground. He then began to charge a compressed energy in his palm. Another Minkai stabbed Ikasoruke in the back with concentrated energy at Kunkiri's tip. "Idiot. I'm everywhere. You can't beat me like this. NOt even if you wipe out a million of me. Im still here. I'm still everywhere!" Minkai said, his lust for blood clear in his devious voice. Ikasoruke looked around and said, "You are too stupid and unthinking. If you continue to fight in this berserker-like fashion, I just might win." "Aren't you fighting like a berserker as well?" asked Hikaru. Ikasoruke spat. "At least I have a plan, unlike that fool." Another Minkai stabbed Ikasoruke from the front. Now Ikasoruke was trapped, pierced by two massive, unmovable blades. "Plan? I like to see it then. Explain how you'll even ESCAPE when we're in a solitary dimmension. Go ahead and try!" Minkai said mockingly. Ikasoruke smirked and said, "I never was here." He then faded away in a wisp of smoke. An Unknown Audience Takeshi watched the battle quietly in the shadows. He had come here to hide a note in his bag, but when he sensed a clash of power, he had diverted to see what it was. He had expected to see Ikasoruke alive, he just hadn't expected to see him here. This is isn't good... he thought. Takeshi decided that since Sei, Hikaru, and Minkai were battling, he shouldn't have to worry. He then realized that if they won, he might not have to worry anymore... and he could reveal himself without worry. Then again, I should probably see how the fight turns out before I decide that. Takeshi ten resumed watching the battle. The Battle Continues